Threesome
by Jormel Kaze
Summary: Some AoKise fluff concerning Kise's desire for a threesome including Aomine. There's no inappropriate material besides the innuendos. :3


"Come on, Aominecchi. It'll be fun."

"Who for? And I will not have you forcing me into a degrading position."

"You don't have to be! In fact, I could be in the front if you wanted! I just really want to try this out, okay? Ne~ Aominecchi~"

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Midorima looked up at Kise and Aomine, the other two members who had arrived early. They were yet again in the middle of talking about something incomprehensible. The two had just started dating a few months ago, though their relationship hadn't seemed to change in the slightest.

At that moment, they were arguing over something, with Kise distracting Aomine from his shooting by pulling his puppy-dog-eyes act. Of course, the taller boy knew him well enough to ignore the facade, but Kise seemed persistant.

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's good for you to try something new. Ne~ Aominecchi~"

Midorima took a gulp of his water and looked down at the CD Kise had lent him earlier that day. Would his luck increase if he listened to it as well as carried it with him? He shook his head. Knowing Kise, that would probably end up worsening his luck. Who knew what his choice of composition would do to Midorima's mood?

"Fine! Fine, Kise, but I swear to you, if you make me take an embarrassing position, I will crush you to your breaking point when we go one-on-one later."

Kise's face lit up as he threw his arms around Aomine's neck just as he shot, though the movement didn't compromise its accuracy in the least.

"Really? Thanks, Aominecchi! You really are the best!"

Aomine's face seemed to redden as he mumbled a response.

"Get off of me, bastard."

Kise ignored the comment and started to happily chatter away.

"So now, all we need to do is find a middleman and we'll be set! Who do you think would work best? I guess we could ask some of the others. Who would go for it, though? Hm~"

Midorima looked up, suddenly interested. He didn't quite understand the situation, but it seemed they needed help. He fidgeted a bit and sighed. A middleman? That seemed simple enough. Midorima was quite experienced at moderating problems. Of course they would come to him for his expertise. He looked at them expectantly, but they were too busy carrying on to notice.

Aomine's face grew more and more agitated the longer Kise stayed attached until he violently darted toward the hoop for a layup, much to Kise's surprise. A quiet swish was heard at the same time Kise's face hit the floor with a loud thump.

"That hurt... Aominecchi..."

Akashi entered the gym and noticed Kise's position. His face melted into a frightening smile.

"If you're going to arrive early, please spend your time wasting the gym's air in practice. Otherwise, I may have to take measures to ensure the oxygen supply isn't depleted by the idle."

"Ah, Akashicchi! Can you help us out?"

"What is it? As long as you're not slacking, I'll listen."

What was he doing? Akashi isn't a good moderator at all. Or rather, if he did act as middleman, neither party would walk away happy. Why not just ask the person who's obviously the best for the job?

Akashi helped Kise up off the floor as he began to voice his problem. Midorima couldn't quite hear, but both of them smiled through the whole explanation. However, Akashi's smile seemed to grow more and more annoyed the longer Kise went on. Aomine seemed to sense the mood between the two and jogged over to support Kise.

Akashi's response was so firm, it carried across the court.

"If you had the time to think of including me in such vulgarity, you could've already continued perfecting your copy."

He left no room for an answer and proceeded to calmly walk to the bench where Midorima sat to look over the practice schedule for today. Midorima immediately busied himself with tightening the bandages on his fingers and jogged onto the court to stretch, escaping the intimidating aura that surrounded his captain.

At that moment, Murasakibara entered with a chocolate bar in his mouth, and Kise perked up from his whisperings with Aomine to wave.

"Hey~ Murasakibaracchi~"

Akashi's voice immediately projected over the space of the court.

"Ignore him. He's merely being insolent."

Murasakibara nodded and ignored Kise as he followed him to the ball racks.

"No, don't ignore me. I have something important to ask. Murasakibaracchi~"

Kise pouted and trotted back to Aomine. The two talked again as Midorima ran a few laps to warm up. At this point, the other members were filing in for practice and there was no more time for Kise to pester Murasakibara further.

Aomine and Kise must have really had a problem to need a middleman so badly. Not that Midorima cared.

After practice, Kise immediately targeted Kuroko, dragging Aomine along to recruit him. The short boy looked up from his ankle wrapping as the two approached the bench where he sat.

"Kurokocchi! Ne~ Kurokocchi! Could you help us out later? You see-"

"Akashi already told me what you want, and I'm afraid I'm of no use in that regard, neither do I wish to be."

"Please? C'mon, Kurokocchi, we're really in a bind here."

Midorima listened in to their conversation, irritated. Didn't they realize he was right there? Didn't they realize he would help them if they just asked? But no, he shouldn't care, since they didn't have the decency to think of him.

"I wish to keep my manhood in tact, thank you."

Manhood? Midorima looked up at the three as Aomine grumbled to Kise.

"That's what I said."

Kise looked at him pointedly, smile still in place.

"Aominecchi, can't we just take him over there? I'm close to my limit. Really, Kurokocchi, it won't take long at all."

"No. I don't want to."

Aomine sighed, frustrated.

"I'm getting pretty close to my limit, too. Kise, I want you, and I want you right now. Sorry about this, Kuroko."

Kuroko was lifted from his chair by Aomine's strong arms as he began to carry him toward the equipment room, Kise humming along next to them. Kuroko puffed up his cheeks and wiggled around in Aomine's arms. Kise looked at Kuroko and frowned.

"You really don't want to, Kurokocchi?"

"No."

"I may just cry tonight without you."

"No, you won't."

Kise looked at Aomine.

"It's okay, Aominecchi. We can just take care of it ourselves, okay?"

"Are you sure? After all that..."

"It's no fun if the third party isn't willing. And I don't want to hurt Kurokocchi... So it's fine."

"Your idea."

"What exactly are you doing?"

Both Kise and Aomine froze, Kuroko still wiggling in the air. They simultaneously turned around to find Akashi smiling dangerously at the two.

"Ah! Nothing at all, Akashicchi! We were just messing around, you know."

Kise laughed nervously as Aomine stood as still as a statue, apparently not even daring to breath for fear of wasting oxygen.

"Hm, well that all seems well and good, but the gym will be closing up shortly, and I'd be very irritated if I had to supervise your childish behavior before going home to what I'm sure will be a fine dinner."

"Ah, it's fine. We were just finishing up, Akashicchi. Don't worry about it. We can even lock up for you if you want."

"I would very much appreciate that if I didn't know what you would be doing before you left. I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay until every last one of you leave. You'd best hurry before my meal gets cold. Now, Tetsuya probably has a nice evening to return to as well. Would you mind excusing him from your business so his mood won't be ruined as well?"

Aomine gruffly put Kuroko down and he collected the wrapping that had fallen off the seat during the confusion.

"Thank you. Now, we'd best be on our way. Shall we?"

"Right behind you, Akashicchi."

Kise and Akashi exchanged smiles and Akashi left with Kuroko in tow.

A misshaped smile formed on Aomine's face until he finally couldn't hold anything in. Laughter tumbled out of his mouth as Kise pouted. After a few seconds, Kise joined in the laughter and grabbed his belongings.

"I guess we won't find our middleman today. Too bad, ne~?"

"Behind the gym, then?"

"No, let's try the storage shed. It's my turn to lock up that one tonight."

"I'm okay with that."

Kise looked up at Aomine and gave him a charming smile. Aomine seemed to accept the look and attempted to imitate the expression, though it didn't have quite the same affect on his rough countenance.

Midorima watched them exit the gym, irritated. Did they really think they'd exhausted all their options? Midorima picked up the CD he'd borrowed and looked back at the door. It wouldn't hurt if he just returned it to Kise a few hours early, right? He already had tomorrow's lucky item ready, an eraser that now resided in his gym bag. That's right. The only reason he needed to go after the two right now was to return the borrowed item. Nothing else. If they perchance realized that he was an amazing moderator and begged him to help them out, who was he to refuse?

Midorima ground his teeth, agonizing over the thought of returning a lucky item early, but finally grabbed the CD and grudgingly walked outside to the door of the storage shed. He cleared his throat, hesitated, and opened the door to find-

Something he really wished he hadn't seen.


End file.
